


The Soldier and The Kelpie

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Winter Soldier has a partner, steve has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Bucky Barnes was not the only World War II soldier to be taken and experimented on by Hydra. Bucky becomes known as the Winter Soldier and the other 'soldier' becomes known as the Kelpie. Why Kelpie? No one really knows...yet.





	1. Prologue

"Not again." Rebecca sighed out. She stepped out of the door way and held the door open as James helped Steve get into the apartment.

"He's your brother." James laughed out. Steve groaned out in pain as James layed Steve on the couch.

"Yeah, and you said you'd keep him out of trouble." Rebecca scolded James playfully.

"He just doesn't know how to back away from a fight." James defended hands up in surrender.

"I hope you don't surrender so easily when you go off to the front." Rebecca says with a hint of sorrow as she cleans up Steve's wounds.

"You know he'll die before surrendering to the Nazi's." Steve commented smirking at the other man.

"How long until he'll be cleaned up for a night out?" James questioned patting Steve on the shoulder.  
"10 minutes tops. This time he didn't get a broken nose." Rebecca says lightly tapping Steve on the shoulder.  
"He deserved it." Steve defends.  
"Yeah, well, you deserve to stop getting beaten up in a fight." Rebecca states as she moves off to the kitchen when a knock sounds.  
"Yes?" Steve answers the door while Rebecca cleans up the medical equipment.  
"I'm looking for Sister Rebecca Rogers." A voice states. Rebecca walks up to the door and sees the military police waiting.  
"Yes?" Rebecca questions.  
"You are to be shipped out to the front tomorrow with the 107th." The man says before turning and leaving. Rebecca closes the door and turns to embrace her older brother.  
"You'll be fine." Steve encourages.  
"It's not me I'm worried about Steve. You don't know how to back down from a fight and Bucky and I won't be here. That's what worrying me." Rebecca admits.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Becs." James says patting her shoulder lightly.  
"I know. I know. You take care of him while you two are out tonight. I'll see you tomorrow James." Rebecca says before ushering the two boys out of the apartment with Steve now all cleaned up.  
"Rebecca." Steve says before the door closes.  
"Yeah?" Rebecca asks. James having already walked down the steps to the ground below.  
"If I don't see you before you go, take care. I don't want the last of my family to die." Steve says giving his younger sister a hug. He pulls back and moves her light brown hair out of her blue eyes so that it falls behind her shoulder.  
"I'll be fine. I'm a nurse, not a soldier yet." Rebecca says poking Steve in the chest.  
"I know. See you later Becs." Steve calls as he leaves the apartment floor heading down to the ground floor.  
"You're sister is seriously hot." James points out looking up at the closed apartment.  
"That's my sister man." Steve subtly pleads.  
"Come on. I have us some dates for the night. Please enjoy this. It's my last night before being shipped out." James asks sincerely as they walk away from the apartment block and out for the night.  
"I'll try man." Steve answers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end

"Vorschlagen." The voice says in German.  
"Wettbewerb. Insel. Niedrig. Kuss."  The voice continues.  
"HALT!" The person screams. Their body restrained as they try to escape.  
"Didaktisch. Flair. Teil. Farbe. Metall." The voice finishes. The screams end and the person stops moving.  
"Kelpie?" The voice questions.  
"Aufträge warten." They reply.  
"Holen Sie James Barnes ab. Keine Zeugen." The voice commands. Kelpie gets up from the chair and heads out of the door to the lab. Her black hair in a tight plait that hangs down her back as she dresses in her suit and then grabbing her daggers and gun.  
"Er wird nach dem Arzt gehen. Geh in die Höhle. Wir werden James dort unten bekommen." The woman nods to the man's order before Kelpie walked out of the labs and away from the barracks, heading for the garage.  
"Kelpie. Was wird es heute sein?" The guard inquires. Kelpie just glares at him and he shuts up before moving out of the way. Her bike stands there, shining in the remaining moonlight. Getting on the bike, Kelpie kick starts it and rides off into the lifting darkness towards the Hydra train tracks.  
***  
"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?" Bucky questions as he looks down into the cavern below a steep zip line they are about to go down.  
"Yeah, and I threw up." Steve answers as he fixes his gloves.  
"This isn't payback is it?" Bucky questions looking to Steve.  
"Now why would I do that?" Steve asks grinning like an idiot.  
"I wonder what Rebecca would think if she found out we were doing this?" Bucky questions looking towards the zip line again.  
"She'd probably think we were nuts before fussing over us for our injuries." Steve answers smiling at the last time he had seen his sister.  
"When we get back, I think I'm going to ask her out." Bucky jokes.  
"Dude no. That'a my sister." Steve says cringing jokingly at the thought.  
"You got a sister?" One of the guys asks but Steve has already gone down the zip line.  
***  
"Ziel hat den Zug betreten." The voice notes over the radio. Kelpie moves and looks up to see the train coming towards her very quickly.  
"Besser beeilen Sie sich und holen Sie ihn hier herunter, oder er wird nicht am Leben erhalten." Kelpie snaps down the line. The normal distortion follows as the sound of the train on the rails gets louder.  
"BUCKY!" Kelpie looks up to see a man falling from the train.  
"Ziel ist in der Höhle." The voice says down the radio.  
"Das Ziel fiel auf seinen Tod in der Höhle. Er wird verdammt sterben." Kelpie calls down the line angry. Before kick starting her bike and heading after the falling body. The body hits the snow covered ground with a disturbing thud about a hundred metres ahead of Kelpie. Stopping the bikes engine, she got off and walked over to the unmoving body.  
"Are you dead?" She jokingly questioned as she checked the body for a pulse. There was a very faint thump as the blood went around the targets body. Kelpie grabbed the targets arms and dragged him towards the bike. She watched as he came into consciousness for a few moments before he went back to unconsciousness again as she tied him on the back of the bike.  
"Ziel kaum lebendig Erfordert medizinische Hilfe sofort bei der Ankunft zurück an der Basis." Kelpie said down the radio before hoping on the bike and kick starting it. The bike kicked into life and she rode back to the base where medical took Bucky away to conditioning where he would soon join Kelpie in being a pawn for Hydra.  
"Glückwunsch Kelpie. Sie haben alle unsere Erwartungen übertroffen. Du wirst nach einer Veränderung deinem Körper in das Kryo-Einfrieren gebracht werden." Before Kelpie could say or do anything guards had grabbed her arms and taken her into the conditioning room. Bucky had already been stripped of his shirt and forced onto a gurney.  
"Ihr zwei werden Partner sein. Sie werden zusammenarbeiten und sich gegenseitig beobachten. Wir wollen nur sicherstellen, dass du dich gegenseitig erkennst, wenn du in deinen neuen Anzügen bist." Johann ordered. Kelpie went to question him when a knife dug into her shoulder.  
"AHHHH!" Kelpie screamed. The knife moved around in her shoulder. The skin, muscle, bone. Everything was being cut through as the blade moved. Bucky's screams soon joined Phoenix's.

The blood loss soon took its affect and knocked both Bucky and Kelpie out cold as their left arms were removed. Bucky's was removed because of severe damage to it from the fall and Kelpie's because Johann hoped that if the two could work well together and their bodies became completely susceptible to Hydra's orders then possibly serums wouldn't need to be created for more soldiers to be created.  
Johann watched as the two subjects had a specially created mechanical arm attached to their shoulders. They would be the strongest soldiers ever. They would be unstoppable. Their very code names will strike fear through anyone who knows what they can do and paranoia if the person discovers that these two are after them. The Winter Soldier and the Kelpie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translations from German text in the story in order of appearance.
> 
> Suggest.
> 
> Competition. Island. Low. Kiss.
> 
> Stop!
> 
> Didactic. Flair. Part. Paint. Metal.
> 
> Awaiting orders.
> 
> Retrieve James Barnes. No witnesses.
> 
> He'll be going after the doctor. Get down in the cavern. We'll get James down there.
> 
> What will it be today?
> 
> Target has entered the train.
> 
> Better hurry up and get him down here or he won't be getting picked up alive.
> 
> Target is in the cavern.
> 
> Target fell to his death in the cavern. He's going to fucking die dip shit.
> 
> Target barely alive. Will require medical assistance immediately upon arrival back at base.
> 
> Congratulations Kelpie. You have exceeded all of our expectations. You will be placed into cryo freezing after a modification to your body.
> 
> You two are going to be partners. You will work together and watch each other's backs. We just want to make sure you recognise each other when you are in your new suits.


	3. Chapter 2

"We've just heard of an attack on a biological weapons base in India. Get out there and stop Hydra." Fury orders the Avengers sitting in front of him. The group move from their position in the hellicarrier to get suited up.

"Captain." Fury says just before Steve leaves. Steve turns back and walks up to Fury.

"I believe you may be familiar with one of the agents." Fury states before handing Steve a file.

"The man goes by the Winter Soldier. Real name," Fury starts while Steve opens the file and takes a sharp inhale.

"Bucky." Steve says looking at the photo of Bucky from the 1940's.

"We don't know who the other attackers are but I thought you might like to know about him." Fury says tapping the most recent photo. "See, I share."

"Yes you do sir. Are there any other warnings?" Steve questions.

"You are going up against Hydra's best. Your friend has a work partner. She goes by the Kelpie. It is unknown who she really is. Good luck." Steve nodded before leaving the room and heading for the quin jet grateful he had already changed.

"What did Fury want?" Nat asked once Steve was on board.

"One of Hydra's pawns is an old friend of mine. I thought he had died back in the 40's." Steve answered as he sat down.

"Who?" Nat queried.

"His name is James Barnes. My sister and I called him Bucky." Steve answered opening the file and grabbing the photo.

"You have a sister?" Stark questioned.

"Had. She went missing in the war. I don't know if she was ever found." Steve replied hesitantly before swallowing heavily.

"I'm sure she was fine." Nat reassured. Steve nodded trying to convince himself.

"Anything else?" Stark asked.

"His code name for Hydra is the Winter Soldier." Steve answered. Nat visibly tensed at Steve's words.

"Is the Kelpie there as well?" She questioned nervously.

"Apparently." Steve noted. Nat nodded her head before walking over to the weapons on board the quin jet and grabbing a few extra guns.

"If death in high heels is scared shouldn't we all be running away?" Stark asked nobody in particular.

"Yes. The Kelpie could kill the Hulk and not even think twice. She does whatever she is told by the Winter Soldier. I am not going there unprepared." Nat said strapping the last gun to her belt before sitting back down.

"Remind me to steer clear of the Kelpie. Wait, the Kelpie is a she?! Maybe I could persuade her with charm." Tony thought out loud.

"Not likely Tony. I would not be surprised if the Kelpie was married to the Winter Soldier." Nat answered as the quin jet landed in a clearing.

"Let's go." Steve said as he grabbed his shield. The group of Avenger's left the quin jet cautiously as the door opened.

"Pietro go and get a look at what we are up against. Numbers would be good." Steve ordered. Pietro nodded before he took off at a sprint.

"Banner, we are going to need the other guy." Steve apologised. Bruce nodded before stepping away from the group a bit.

"Nat, keep an eye on the big guy. You two are going to take down the Kelpie with Stark. Barton, myself and Wanda will take on Bucky. Vision and Pietro will be able to tackle the others easily." Steve commanded as Pietro stopped nearby while Bruce changed.

"Three agents. Two with a metal arm each." Pietro answered before opening up his lungs to breathe better.

"You'll be helping Vision take down the other agent. Once they are down, help with the Kelpie." Steve ordered. Everyone nodded and headed towards the base.

"The Kelpie isn't doing anything." Stark pointed out to the group.

"Doesn't matter." Steve said as he waited for Bucky to turn his back to the forest.

"Der Rächer ist hier. Kann ich sie töten?" Kelpie questioned.

"She knows we're here." Nat pointed out.

"Nein. Du kennst den Plan. Wenn du den Captain findest, dann weißt du, dass wir ihn vor Ort töten müssen, damit du ihn töten kannst." Bucky replied.

"Hey Cap. They have orders to kill you on site." Nat added.

"That's not going to happen. Now." Steve ordered. The Avengers jumped out of their positions to gunfire being released upon them.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Kelpie said when she grabbed Stark and threw him to the ground. Nat ran at the Kelpie and wrapped her legs around her neck before trying to throw the Kelpie's body but the Kelpie grabbed Nat's hair and tugged hard enough to rip out hair.

"Kelpie!" Bucky yelled as he held Steve's shield and tried to punch him in the gut.

"Aber..." Kelpie started momentarily looking towards Bucky before being tackled to the ground by the hulk.

"NEIN!" Bucky yelled at her before going back to fighting Wanda. Kelpie threw the Hulk before braking his legs. She then ran into the bush before anyone could stop her, the group attacking her had lost her trail.

"FUCK!" Stark yelled.

"Language!" Steve yelled back as Bucky and the other Hydra agent were restrained. The Avengers loaded them up onto the quin jet and took them to the secret SHIELD holding facility.

"Where's the Kelpie?" Fury questioned Bucky. His right arm was attached to the metal table and his left arm had been removed so he couldn't break out.

"Doing her job, I don't know where." Bucky answered.

"You must know where she is." Fury stated exasperated.

"No. We were given our orders separately as per normal." Bucky said in an annoyed tone.

"What? Don't you like being with your girlfriend?" Fury provoked.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Bucky snapped, managing to break the handcuffs holding him.

"Well why are you so annoyed?" Fury questioned.

"Because of what they do to us if they find out we are starting to go rogue." Bucky answered sitting back in his chair with a sigh.

"What do you mean rogue?" Fury asked leaning onto the table separating him from Bucky.

"We go through torture methods to have all of our memories buried. 10 simple words turn us from ourselves into... them." Bucky said.

"What?" Fury asked.

"The Winter Soldier and the Kelpie."


	4. Chapter 3

“What happened? After you fell.” Steve sat across from Bucky where Fury had been. Bucky shook his head.  
“Lots. Too much. The fall was the best part.” Bucky jokes before wincing as the memories flood his mind.  
“There was another person. Another person taken and experimented on before me. She was the one who grabbed me after I fell.” Bucky started.  
***  
“What’s your name? Your real name.” Bucky questions from his cell. He can see the dried blood on her shoulder and back.  
“I don’t know. I can’t remember.” She admits. Her black hair was a mess, no longer in the plait he had first seen her with.  
“What do you remember?” Bucky questions.  
“A guy. He was cute and I loved him. I don’t remember his name or what he looked like though. Just that he existed.” Her voice says with sorrow. A German accent on her English.  
“Where are you from?” Bucky questions.  
“Why are you asking me all of these questions?” She asks exasperated as she leans her head on the metal bars.  
“Because what they have done to you, is what they are going to do to me. I want to have an idea of what I may and what I may not remember.” Bucky admits turning away from her and leaning against the metal bars of his own cell.  
“I don’t remember anything of a personal nature. Name, age, none of that.” The girl starts.  
“They brainwash you and give you ten words in a specific order. When they say them, you aren’t yourself.” She admits.  
“Will I remember what I do when I am controlled?” Bucky questions with his hands on his head and elbows on his knees.  
“Yes.” Her voice answers hesitantly.  
***  
“You were brainwashed? If she didn’t remember anything how did you?” Steve questions.  
“Just because she didn’t remember at the time doesn’t mean she didn’t remember at all. It’s like there are different people in me. The me that grew up with the boy from Brooklyn that didn’t know how to back down from a fight. The Winter Soldier and then one in between.” Bucky admits looking out of the window.  
“So who was she?” Steve asks.  
“No, no. Who is she? Kelpie is the same girl.” Bucky mentions shaking his head in disapproval.  
“Who is Kelpie?” Steve asks.  
“Someone that I wish this had never happened to. She never did deserve this.” Bucky says looking at the table.  
“Steve. We need you on the bridge now.” Nat’s voice says through the speaker.  
“I’ll be back Buck.” Steve notes as he gets up to leave.  
“If you find her. Kelpie that is, be careful how you act. She doesn’t remember anything from before her conditioning.” Bucky warns as he looks at Steve. Steve turns and faces Bucky before nodding as he left the interrogation room.  
“What do you need?” Steve questions when he gets to the bridge. People running everywhere in a hurry to get to where they are meant to be.  
“Kelpie has just been spotted on the outskirts of New York City.” Stark answers as the rest of the Avengers assemble around the table.  
“So?” Steve questions.  
“She’s with Loki.” Thor replies as he walks into the room.  
“What is Loki doing here?” Steve asks exasperated.  
“I do not know. But that creature he is with, I question her origin.” Thor announces. Quickly the group dissipate into the quin jet in full uniform heading to the last known location of Loki and the Kelpie.  
“Thor you said creature, why creature and not human or mortal?” Steve asks as the quin jet takes off.  
“Whoever the woman is, she is no longer human. She may have been once but she is not anymore,” Thor announces looking at his hands.  
“I hope Loki isn’t doing something to try and take over again,” Steve admits after the silence in the jet becomes unfathomable.  
“Let’s find out,” the door to the quin jet opens while still in mid-air. Thor, Stark and Vision exit without a parachute while Steve jumps with one, landing at Loki and the Kelpie’s last known location.  
“How long ago did they leave?” Steve questions through the comms as the group look around.  
“Three minutes ago. Loki vanished while the Kelpie seemed to walk South,” Nat answers.  
“Thor, Stark. Go South, find her. Vision see if you can find out if Loki was an illusion or actually here,” Steve ordered before walking over to the memorial nearby.  
Always remember those who never returned. Was carved into the marble column as it stood proudly in the dying light of the day.  
1939 – 1945 WWII. Was carved on the adjacent side to the original quote. Steve searched every name hoping to not find his sister’s name. A 5 pointed star was next to those who died and a 6 pointed star on those who were never found.  
“Captain, I have discovered that Loki could not have been real and must have been an illusion when he and the Kelpie visited,” Vision commented walking over to Steve who was staring at the column as tears welled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks.  
Elizabeth Rebecca ‘Beccy’ Rogers – 1942 Was carved on the pillar with a 5 pointed star next to her name.  
“Capsicle?” Tony asked as he landed next to Steve and Vision with Thor just behind him.  
“My sister died in the war,” Steve noted mournfully as he continued to stare at his younger sister’s name carved into the white marble, exposed to the elements of mother nature. “I didn’t save her,”  
“We couldn’t find the Kelpie but we don’t know who she is or what she looks like so that was likely to happen and Vision found that Loki was never actually here. Take your mind off of it for now,” Tony encouraged. Steve nodded and walked away from the memorial head low and body visibly distraught.  
“So we know that the Kelpie and Loki had a meeting in direct line of sight of a camera. Planned?” Fury questioned when the Avengers had assembled in the briefing room and Steve had mourned a bit.  
“Possibly but there is no way to be sure unless Bucky knows. We do need to find out who the Kelpie is though and the sooner the better,"


	5. Chapter 4

“Who is the Kelpie?” Steve asks Bucky as they stand face to face.  
“I’m not telling you that. It will rip you apart,” Bucky answers before turning and walking back to the cot in the glass cage.  
“Bucky, we need to know. I need to know. More people will die if we can’t find her so help me save them,” Steve tried to reason. When he gets no response he sighs heavily.  
“Becs died in the war. Did you know that?” Steve asks and watches as his best mate tenses and turns to look at Steve.  
“When?” Bucky asks distraught.  
“1942. Same year I thought you had died,” Steve answers backing away from the glass door.  
“She was a nurse. How did she die?” Bucky asks defensively.  
“I don’t know Buck,” Steve answers after a tearing silence.  
“God Steve,” Bucky states putting his hand over his mouth and turning slightly away before turning back to Steve. “Are you sure it was her?”  
“Do you know any other people from the 20’s to the 40’s called Elizabeth that went by their middle name?” Steve asks sliding down the wall opposite the glass case with a sigh and rubbing his hands down his face.  
“She should have lived. Of every one she should have been left alive,” Bucky growls out before giving up on aggression and sliding down the glass and facing Steve.  
“Did you really date her that time in ’38?” Steve asks.  
“Yeah. You were so mad,” Bucky comments smiling at a memory the two friends shared.  
“You went out with my sister. Of course I was mad,” Steve laughed shaking his head.  
“It wasn’t the only time. When we all got back from the war I was going to try and convince you to let me marry her. ’38 was the first time. March of ’41 was the last,” Bucky said with melancholy before turning to sorrow.  
“Would have said nothing against it. You’re my best mate,” Steve answered before the two jumped to their feet as Fury walked in with Tony.  
“Glad you two are having a gossip catch up. I need to know who the Kelpie is though and now,” Fury commented.  
“I will not say.” Bucky seethed.  
“You might want to start talking tinman because she just killed lieutenant general Ross,” Tony commented.  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked stepping forwards.  
“Exactly that. She was recorded in CCTV footage to be ripping out his heart and just before he was entirely dead she ripped off his head and threw it off of the 20th floor of a building,” Fury answered before turning to Bucky.  
“Who is she?” Fury asked looking Bucky in the eyes.  
“I will die before I tell you,” Bucky remarked after walking up to the glass right in front of Fury.  
“We can organise that,” Fury mentioned as he turned and walked out of the room with Tony looking between Bucky and Steve before following after Fury.  
“Why are you defending her Buck?” Steve asked turning to his friend.  
“Would you not defend your wife?” Bucky asked.  
“What?” Steve asked shocked. Bucky shook his head slightly before walking and sitting back on the cot.  
“The Kelpie is my wife. We didn’t have a choice. Hydra did it all and then told us. If we didn’t get along or refused to do anything as a couple they would destroy everything that we had left. Our memories. They would erase every single memory they could find. All of them. I couldn’t lose the memories of you and Beccy,” Bucky commented as he sat down.  
“How long ago?” Steve asked.  
“1951 or 1952 I think,” Bucky commented after thinking hard for a while.  
“At least you have someone still,” Steve commented happy for his friend but mournful as he remembered Peggy.  
“Steve. Bruce needs you in his lab,” Nat’s voice noted over the intercom. Steve nodded to Bucky before walking off to the labs.  
“What do you need me for?” Steve asked as he walked into the lab.  
“Someone found a hair from the park where the Kelpie and Loki had been. This hasn’t been told to Fury or Tony, who is being Fury’s pet at the moment, but the hair has similar DNA to you and to Loki. It’s like a combination of both sets of DNA,” Bruce explained with Nat and Thro nearby.  
“What so someone used my DNA to create another super soldier?” Steve asked leaning on one of the tables in the lab. Bruce removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
“Not quite. I ran another DNA test with your DNA against the hair’s DNA and they are similar so my guess is a relative. Probably a sibling,” Bruce explained.  
“I only had a sister but she died in the war. Both our parents died before either of us joined the war,” Steve noted confused.  
“It’s possible that the Kelpie may be of some relation to you and to Loki. It may…” Bruce started before cutting himself short and looking to Nat who nodded encouragingly while Thor and Steve looked at him with confusion.  
“Where is this going Bruce?” Thor asked walking towards the scientist.  
“It may be possible that the Kelpie is Loki’s and Steve’s sister’s child,” Bruce noted for the two men. Both looked shocked and worried.  
“My brother has a child?” Thor asked.  
“NO! Not necessarily. It is a possibility and it would explain why Loki was talking to the Kelpie but there is no guarantee that the Kelpie is actually Loki’s kid but there is definitely evidence for it,” Bruce further explained looking at Steve apologetically.

***Kelpie’s POV***  
“Where is the Winter Soldier?” The man yells at me not giving me a second thought. I keep my mouth shut knowing that they will erase my memories.  
“Wipe her,” Loki ordered.  
“But sir…” The first man started.  
“She’s protecting him so wipe her and she won’t anymore. We have a chance to kill the Winter Solider who is too far gone to be reeled back in. Now wipe her,” Loki ordered before leaving the room, cape billowing behind him.  
I’m so sorry Bucky. I am so sorry. I thought to myself as the machine whirred to life.


	6. Chapter 5

“What’s happened?” Bucky asks as Steve walks into the room near the glass cage.  
“They found the Kelpie. Hydra got to her first. We’re going after her,” Steve answered before turning and walking back out of the room.  
“You can’t get her out without me! STEVE!” Bucky yelled out to the blonde man but nothing changed.  
“How did he react?” Nat asked walking next to Steve.  
“Not good. Not good at all,” Steve answered.  
“What, is Tinman upset?” Tony asked sarcastically.  
“What is your problem?” Steve asked Stark annoyed.  
“I don’t know what you mean,”” Tony commented ignorantly.  
“Ever since your ‘friend’ turned up you have always been with him. Is it that you love him or do you just not care about your team?” Tony snapped at Steve.  
“Seriously? Why are you such a tight arse? He’s my childhood friend. Just because you couldn’t make friends doesn’t mean you have to take it out on the rest of the team,” Steve snapped, shocking the rest of the team as the quin jet landed in a field near the Hydra base where the Kelpie was believed to be held inside of.  
“Pietro, Bruce and Tony check the back and go though. Find the main office and get every bit of information you possibly can. Clint and Vision find the control room and find a way to get the Kelpie out of the cells. The rest of us will get down to the cells and get her out,” Steve ordered a little angrily before walking off. The team separated and Steve’s little group stormed the base to be attacked by hundreds of Hydra agents.  
“Shit,” Tony’s voice called down the comms as more gunfire broke out.  
Vis, can you see any agents?” Clint asked as the two walked into the base without a problem unlike the others.  
“No. There are no agents representing Hydra in our vicinity,” Vision answered looking around the area.  
“You should learn to do a better search,” A feminine voice called out before Vision went to the floor having been punched by the owner of the voice.  
“Woah. Careful,” Clint cried out as he dodged a punch losing his bow in the process.  
“There is no such thing as care,” The woman commented as she stalked into the light.  
“You’re the Kelpie. Look we’re here to get you out of here,” Clint reasoned not realising that she was not the same person that he had met before.  
“No. You are here to help Hydra,” She mentioned confusing Clint momentarily while other agents restrained him quickly, taking him down to the cell blocks but leaving Vision.  
“Where is the rest of the team?” Steve asked Vision when he reached the quin jet.  
“They had been waiting for our arrival. Clinton and the others are now being held in the cells in the base,” Vision answered getting into the jet with only Steve, Wanda and Nat still free. The plane ride was silent as Nat flew them all back to base, landing only to be hit by Fury’s anger.  
“4 members. 4. How the hell did you let that happen?!” Fury yelled at Steve.  
“They were waiting for us and we gave them what they wanted. We can get them back but I’ll need Bucky, Sir.” Steve replied causing Fury to glare at Steve.  
“You want me to release a mass murderer to help get some of your team out of his owners base? Hell no,” Fury exclaimed turning away from Steve.  
“Bucky has no want to help them. Especially since it’s because of Hydra that my sister is dead. He can help and he would know the base from top to bottom allowing for us to get in and get everyone out,” Steve argued stepping forwards. A deep sigh broke the silence forming after Steve’s speech.  
“Go. But if anything goes wrong, it’s on your head Cap,” Fury orders looking out the window. Steve turns and leaves the office and heading straight down to the cells in the lower levels.  
“Steve. Where are you going?” Nat calls out running up to Steve as he powered through the halls.  
“Bucky is being released to help get the rest of the team out of Hydra’s hands,” Steve answered jumping into an elevator, Nat following in just as the doors began to close.  
“He’s what? He’s a mass murderer who works for Hydra,” Nat attempted.  
“Who was forced to work for Hydra and will hate them because Hydra is the reason that my sister is dead. He will help,” Steve pointed out as the elevator doors opened and Steve bolted for the glass cell at the end of the hall.  
“STEVE!” Nat called out but Steve ignored her as he ran. The doors to the cell opening as he neared them. Slowing down to a walking pace and strolling into the room, Steve watched as Bucky walked out of the cell.  
“You help get us in and the whole team out of the base and get your freedom for it,” Steve commented as Bucky stood toe to toe with Steve.  
“When do we start?” Bucky questioned with a small smile of gratitude.  
“Now,” Steve answered as three men brought Bucky’s metal arm into the room and forced Bucky to sit down. Bucky removed his shirt and watched as the scientists attached the arm to Bucky’s body, making sure it was fully functional before letting him stand up.  
“Let’s get going then, Cap.” Bucky commented making Steve smile and the two left the room for the room next door holding all of Bucky’s gear and uniform.  
“Suit up and a guard will show you to the top deck,” Steve ordered before leaving the room to get Wanda, Nat and Vision.

***Kelpie’s POV***  
“Seriously? You betrayed your mate,” A man behind me joked.  
“You do not know what I have and haven’t done. Do not lecture me.” I snapped at the man. He reminds me of someone who sleeps around and is very egotistical.  
“Oh, kitten has a bite.” The man cooed from the cell next to me.  
“If you keep poking a sleeping bear then you will die,” I growl at him before turning away. “You don’t know what it’s like to be like this,” I whispered looking at my hand as it began to morph slightly.


	7. Chapter 6

“Do you talk at all? Like normal everyday talk,” The man continued to pester.  
“Why have they locked you up in here if you are one of their secret killing machines?” Another man asked me quietly looking away from the annoying man behind my cell.  
“Because I’ve been going rogue and the more they wipe our memories the less it works,” I answered with a sigh as I stood up and looked at the four men that had been caught.  
“How old are you?” Another man asked.  
“I don’t know. I was born in the early 1920’s so you tell me,” I commented walking over and sitting next to the fourth man who looked at his hands.  
“Experiment?” the man asked with an accent.  
“Yeah. I had my DNA mixed with that of another. You?” I asked putting my metal arm through the gap and laying it on his hands to get his attention.  
“Yeah. I volunteered though. They used power from an alien relic,” The man answered before offering me his right hand. “Pietro,”  
“Beccy,” I replied shaking his hand with my right arm after pulling my left back through the bars.  
“Rogers?” One of the men asked from behind me. I turned to see the second man, the one I had distracted looking at me confused.  
“Yeah, Steve Rogers was my older brother.” I answered leaning on the bars with Pietro next to me.  
“Was? I’m Bruce by the way,” One of the men commented.  
“He died in the war,” I hesitated before looking down at my hands then mentally scolding myself for it.  
“Steve is still alive. He’s Captain America,” Bruce answered.  
“I watched him die. I watched as the plane crashed,” I explained.  
“Yeah. He did crash the plane but he survived and is alive,” I was shocked at one of the unknown men’s words.  
“Do we have to talk about Capsicle?” The annoying man snapped.  
“Yeah. That’s my brother. What happened to him?” I asked no longer glaring at the annoying man and turning to the other unnamed man.  
“He leads a team called the Avengers. We’re all a part of it,” The man answered pointing to the 4 men.  
“He…He’s alive,” I said in euphoria as I remembered my older brother.  
“What about you? How did you come to be like that?” Pietro asked his hand moving my metal arm.  
“I was taken when a bomb landed on the hospital tent I was working in. When I came around I was strapped to a table and there were men standing over me injecting me with all sorts of substances. I blacked out from screaming,” I answered looking at the silver metal.  
“When I came back around a man was standing in front of me beaming at me. He told me I was fixed. I was improved. I then remember nothing except for all the people I killed and all of the people I tortured until I was given orders to retrieve a man from a crevice under the railroad,” I answered.  
“Bucky? The Winter Soldier?” Bruce queried.  
“Yeah. Johann Schmidt then had my arm removed and a metal one put in place of it so that if I was caught in a fire fight with Bucky we could identify one another,” I replied as a loud noise sounded from up the hall. I ran to the cell door and grabbed the guard standing outside of it pulling him hard into the metal bars knocking him unconscious before punching the lock open.

***Bucky’s POV***  
“This tunnel takes you straight into the cells,” I said holding a grate open about a kilometre and a half from the Hydra base.  
“How do you know that?” Steve asked looking at me.  
“Used it before,” I kept it open as the three other people walked into the tunnel.  
“Does Hydra know about it?” Steve asked standing and looking at me.  
“As far as I know, no.” I answered walking into the tunnel and leaving Steve there shaking his head.  
“Does the Kelpie know about it?” Steve questioned from behind me.  
“Yeah. We made it,” I answered as Steve took the lead of the small group. Muffled conversations from agents underneath and all around the tunnel could be heard as the group got closer and closer to the cells. When we arrived at the end of the cells, I grabbed the fake wall and move it from the opening to get into the cells.  
“When the hell…” I complained when I saw that there was now a large piece of metal covering the exit.  
“What’s that?” Steve asked grabbing my shirt and pushing me against the wall.  
“A bit of a new problem. I swear I didn’t know that it was there. It’s just going to be a bit louder know,” I stated pushing Steve’s arms off of me before punching through the metal creating a loud bang. The metal flew off the wall and into at least one guard as the small group got out of the tunnel. I glanced around the hall and saw no more conscious guards through the halls.  
“What happened?” Nat asked looking down the halls.  
“Oh it was you lot,” Stark’s voice called out. I turned and saw the iron man suit and another man down the hall.  
“Where’s the rest?” Steve asked looking to the two men as another two walked up behind them. I waited but still didn’t see Beccy anywhere.  
“Your wife ran down there tinman,” Stark said pointing down the opposing hall. I turned and ran down the hall to try and find her before Steve finds out. The number of unconscious agents increased the further I ran realising that I was getting closer to the memory wiping room.  
“Bucky!” I heard Beccy’s voice muffled from the room. The door to the room was locked as I reached it with three guards outside.  
“KILL HIM!” One ordered as they all aimed weapons. I lifted my left arm up into the air blocking bullets from hitting my body as the guards opened fire in an attempt to kill me. I ran into the group and punching them through the wall. I walked through the holes in the wall and saw Beccy on the ground unconscious.


	8. Chapter 7

3rd Person POV  
“What happened to her?” Bucky asked as Bruce studied some notes on Beccy’s condition.  
“I don’t know. When she opened the cells she seemed very angry and ran down the hall where you found her. I am unsure why,” Bruce commented as he put the papers on the desk in front of him and walking back to look at Beccy’s body while she was unconscious.  
“What’s this from?” Bruce asked running a finger along a scar on Bec’s body.  
“AH!” Beccy sat up screaming and lashed out at Bruce when she was standing up against the bed.  
“Calm down,” Bucky attempted grabbing hold of Beccy’s arms and pinning them behind her. Beccy kicked behind her and managed to hit Bucky hard enough to make him let go of her in shock. She twisted around and went to throw a punch as Bucky came around but he blocked it and managed to restrain her again but giving her less room to move.  
“Becs. Calm down. You’re safe,” Bucky soothed. Beccy kept fidgeting and fighting but became less aggressive.  
“They know,” Bec’s whimpered when she had calmed down enough for Bucky to release her. Bucky went from being relaxed to more tense than Beccy had been when she woke up.  
“How long ago?” Bucky questioned through gritted teeth.  
“20 minutes before you entered the Hydra base,” Beccy answered.  
“Take care of her,” Bucky seethed at Bruce before storming out of the room. Bucky slammed the door to the room and went straight to the room SHEILD had given him when the group got back from the attack. He grabbed his uniform and threw it on with the mask as well before checking his guns and storming out of the room.  
“Where are you going?” Tony asked sarcastically blocking Bucky’s path.  
“Get out of my way or regret it,” Bucky growled. Tony just smiled but did soon regret it when Bucky threw him to the other side of the room and took a motorbike out into New York City.  
“What did you do?” Steve asked when he walked into the room to see Tony trying to get off the ground.  
“I tried to see where Tinman was heading with loaded guns and a mask on,” Tony managed to breathe out with a lot of pain.  
“Where’s the Kelpie?” Steve asked concerned.  
“Probably still with Bruce,” Tony managed as he leaned heavily on the bench behind him, now sitting up. Steve ran through to the sick bay to see Bruce helping to dress the woman with her back towards him.  
“Where’s Bucky going?” Steve asked making the woman visibly tense.  
“I don’t know,” Bruce commented before looking to the woman.  
“Brooklyn,” the woman answered the German accent beginning to fade from her English.  
“Why Brooklyn?” Steve questioned rhetorically before nodding to Bruce who sighed as Steve exited the room.  
“Do you know exactly where?” Bruce asked. Beccy nodded her head and zipped up her jacket and putting on her mask as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
“Yes. And that’s where I’m going,” Beccy answered before running and jumping out of the open window. Bruce ran over and watched as she pulled her arms and legs out from her body revealing her suit has wings allowing her to glide.  
“Where the hell is she?” Steve asked as he ran back in to see Bruce looking out the window.  
“She just jumped out the window,” Bruce noted still in shock. Steve rushed over and saw the woman’s figure as she glided through the streets.  
“Bad news. Loki’s back in New York,” Tony called running into the room and looking around to see the Kelpie’s absence. “Where’d she go?”  
“Brooklyn. We deal with Loki and then we try and find Bucky and the Kelpie. Let’s go,” Steve exclaimed as he pushed past Tony. Steve walked out into the main room to see Thor shaking his head.  
“I do not know what he is doing but I do not think it is in his normal area of mischief and chaos,” Thor announced looking out of the window and out into the NYC streets.  
“Let’s get this over with. We still need to go and get two super soldiers back under control,” Steve sighed as the group followed Thor out of the tower and down to Central Park where Loki was relaxing in the sun.  
“What are you doing?” Tony asked the pale skinned god.  
“I believe you mortals call it sunbathing,” Loki joked standing up from the chair he’d been lounging on.  
“That’s not…don’t worry. What are you doing back in New York?” Steve asked. With Thor and Tony ready to jump in case.  
“I am here to retrieve…a project shall we say,” Loki said sardonically.  
“The Kelpie?” Steve inquired causing Loki’s smirk to broaden.  
“Oh, do you still not know?” Loki asked as some Hydra agents turned up, surrounding the three Avengers.  
“I still don’t know what,” Steve asked before turning his attention to the lake next to them as something moved within the water.  
“Who the Kelpie is,” Loki commented before a large horse like serpent jumped out of the water and killing one of the nearby agents.  
“What the…” Tony started before flying up into the air to get out of the way of the creature.  
“Sir, that is a creature called a Kelpie by Scottish Folklore. They are known to inhabit lochs and lakes throughout Scotland and some areas in other parts of the world,” Friday said to Stark who was watching as the creature continued to attack Hydra agents, trying to avoid Thor and Steve.  
“How do we take it down?” Stark asked as Bucky jumped down from a tree and onto Loki, knocking the god of Mischief to the ground. Bucky went to punch Loki who moved to behind Bucky, knocking him to the ground.  
“Stay down,” Loki growled as green mist covered Bucky’s arms and legs. When the mist cleared there were chains holding Bucky to the ground.  
“The only way to stop a Kelpie is to get them far enough away from water. The lack of moisture forces them to change into human form,” Friday explained. Stark flew down close to the Kelpie and dragged it by the tail to the edge of the park with the creature constantly trying to bite and kick at him. Once at the edge of the park the creature began to morph.


	9. Epilogue

“What are you doing?!” The creature had morphed into Beccy who was furious with Tony.  
“What…I was trying to save my teams lives,” Tony commented.  
“Did it look like I was trying to kill them?! Asshole!” Beccy yelled before running back to the fight while Tony just stood there shocked. Beccy ran over with her mask still on and tried to help get Bucky out from Loki’s chains while Steve and Thor kept him busy.  
“Just knock him on his ass and he’ll stop paying attention,” Bucky said as Beccy tried to rip the chains but was unable.  
“Yeah but then he has more than just me if I fail,” Beccy admits before turning to face the god of mischief who had knocked Steve and Thor onto the ground winded.  
“What is so much more interesting about mortals that you refuse to do what you were created for?” Loki asked stalking forwards.  
“I am a mortal if you happened to have forgotten,” Beccy seethed before sprinting at Loki but just before reaching him turning and kicking the real Loki in the face making him stumble.  
“Not anymore though,” Loki growled tossing a dagger at Beccy.  
“Don’t tell me what I am and am not,” Beccy retorted as she ducked under the dagger and knocked Loki’s feet out from under him.  
“For someone who isn’t human anymore, you are very defensive.” Loki joked as he stood up.  
“Where is he?” Beccy demanded grabbing hold of Loki.  
“Ha. Your precious son is long gone. And almost certainly already dead,” Loki noted as he vanished from Beccy’s hands. As she turned to block Loki’s next attack she was hit by Loki’s fist knocking her mask off her face and forcing her to the ground next to Steve.  
“If he were dead, you wouldn’t be here,” Beccy commented as she stood from the ground while Steve looked at her shocked and trying to get onto his feet.  
“True. You always were very clever. Such a pity that you prefer the mortals,” Loki hissed before vanishing and not reappearing anywhere in sight.  
“Where did he go?” Tony asked as he landed near Beccy and Steve.  
“Not know. Becs?” Steve dismissed Stark before grabbing Beccy’s arm and making her face him.  
“Heya Steve,” Beccy said quietly looking down at the ground. Steve pulled Beccy into his and hugged her.  
“I thought you were dead,” Steve said hugging his younger sister.  
“Might as well be. I’m not human anymore,” Beccy commented pulling away from her brother as Bucky joined the group.  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked.  
“When I was first taken, Hydra used Loki’s DNA to alter mine. That creature that I turned into, that’s my true form now. If I relax and drop all magic, that’s what I look like,” Beccy said sadly.  
“There’s an underground carpark about 300 metres from here,” Bucky said open endedly to Beccy causing her head to snap up to him and anger to cover her features.  
“Back in five,” She growled before walking into the pond and vanishing from sight.  
“What is she doing?” Steve asked grabbing Bucky tightly.  
“Nothing bad. I swear,” Bucky reasoned.  
“Then what is she doing?” Steve growled.  
“Why are you holding him like that?” Beccy’s voice called out. Steve glanced over and looked shocked as he saw Beccy holding the hand of a four year old boy. Steve let go of Bucky and continued to look at Beccy and the young child unsure.  
“He’s your nephew,” Bucky noted pushing Steve’s shoulder in the direction of the two near the lake. Steve hesitantly stepped forwards and knelt down in front of the young black haired boy.  
“What’s your name?” Steve asked the young boy. The little boys white hand grasped his mother’s a little tighter as his blue eyes showed slight fear but lots of courage.  
“Steve,” the young boy answered bringing a grin to Steve’s face.


End file.
